User blog:Loka Fåghel/My Thumbnail Gallery
I did totally not steal this idea from anybody lol. Under my time on the Death Battle wiki, I've made my fair share of Thumbnails, and now I'm moving them all here so i can better keep track of them (Or, at least only the ones I'm proud of) Official Death Battles WVDDDSV.jpeg|Wario VS King Dedede (Sprite Version) Nicolas Cage VS Kiss Reject.png|Ghost Rider VS Lobo It’s a different Ghost Rider render.png|Ghost Rider VS Lobo (Version 2) “Insert Fire Pun Here”.png|Ghost Rider VS Lobo (Version 3) ADEC56A2-8E08-407A-B2F8-CC2D79D23EF4.jpeg|Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla MechagodzillaVSDragonzordLokaFåghel.png|Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla (Flipped Version) F86974B3-7C31-42D4-90E4-E883C6871BCD.jpeg|Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla (Version 2) SasukeVSHieiLokaFåghel.png|Sasuke VS Hiei Don’t cut yourself on that edge.jpeg|Sasuke VS Hiei (Version 2) 99A0FE18-B811-4C48-8CC9-41361C33D097.jpeg|Ganondorf VS Dracula DraculaVSGanonLokaFåghel.png|Ganondorf VS Dracula (Flipped Version) F4CCEDEB-6D76-4000-B1C8-4B0AC1FFA046.jpeg|Ganondorf VS Dracula (Version 2) MobVSTatsumakiLokaFåghel.png|Mob VS Tatsumaki Mob_VS_Waifu.jpeg|Mob VS Tasptsumaki (Version 2) Saitama_with_hair_VS_Legal_loli.jpeg|Mob VS Tatsumaki (Version 3) DCCDF5EE-CF09-4468-8CF2-ABA0F719E718.jpeg|Mob VS Tatsumaki (Version 4) Deadpool_VS_Mask_Loka.jpeg|Deadpool VS The Mask Mask_VS_Deadpool.jpeg|Deadpool VS The Mask (Flipped Version) 939BA953-685A-4261-AA56-0FA67255DFD9.jpeg|Deadpool VS Mask (Version 2) AllMightVSMightGuyLokaFåghel.png|All Might VS Might Guy All_VS_Guy_but_they’re_golden.jpeg|All Might VS Might Guy (Golden Version) My DB Wishlist BD9B4657-93D7-4E84-84B3-80EC20676DCF.jpeg|Harley Quinn VS Juliet Starling (DC VS Lollipop Chainsaw) F996DF02-53DC-4284-8FE2-CC4F91B4300F.png|Harley VS Juliet (Flipped Version) 5061CA17-F563-4A5C-9148-5C6A10966CB0.png|Harley VS Juliet (Flipped Version 2) HarleyVSJulietLokaFåghel.png|Harley VS Juliet (Version 3) A7DCFB5D-958B-4290-A04D-FB78C85ABD59.jpeg|Harley VS Juliet (Version 4) 4834207B-0B70-409B-B94A-8A9E12CFD90A.jpeg|Harley VS Juliet (Version 5) 215DF7D9-3DB0-4B1D-98C6-26DA6F5E0C42.jpeg|Harley VS Juliet (Version 6) F0F91F21-7C6D-4E22-9C47-2ADE2FF2A8AD.jpeg|Harley VS Juliet (Version 7) HVJ7_Loka.jpeg|Harley VS Juliet (Version 8) GodzillaBattleRoyaleLokaFåghel.jpeg|Godzilla Battle Royale (Heisei VS Legendary VS Earth VS Shin VS Showa VS Millenium) YunoVSSachikoLokaFåghel.png|Yuno Gasai VS Sachiko Shinozaki (Future Diary VS Corpse Party) BillVSDiscordLokaFåghel.png|Bill Cipher VS Discord (Gravity Falls VS My Little Pony) 6EBF4430-5F7D-4226-B4EE-149717E6CD8D.jpeg|Bill VS Discord (Version 2) NoelVSAigisLokaFåghel.png|Noel VS Aigis (BlazBlue VS Persona) BettyVSMechaLokaFåghel.png|Betty Noire VS Mecha Sonic (Glitchtale VS SMBZ) AsuraVSAtrocitusLokaFåghel.png|Asura VS Atrocitus (Asura’s Wrath VS DC) MonikaVSGiffanyLokaFåghel.png|Monika VS Giffany (Doki Doki VS Gravity Falls) 38209350-BEA5-4F00-A89E-84C8AFCFD31A.jpeg|Monika VS Giffany (Version 2) 6E6C39B8-DA9B-47BC-A014-B42A4EC8E4AE.jpeg|Ridley VS K. Rool (Metroid VS Donkey Kong) K.RoolVSRidleyLokaFåghel.png|Ridley VS K. Rool (Flipped HD Version) F4E1716C-30E8-4BAF-92A2-3D78988998AE.jpeg|Ridley VS K. Rool (Version 2) ArthasVSSauronLokaFåghel.png|Arthas VS Sauron (WoW VS LOTR) MoonVSMadokaLokaFåghel.png|Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname (Sailor Moon VS Madoka Magica) Moon_VS_Madoka_2.jpeg|Sailor Moon VS Madoka (Version 2) Moon_VS_Madoka_3.jpeg|Sailor Moon VS Madoka (Version 3) Moon_VS_Madoka_4.jpeg|Sailor Moon VS Madoka (Version 4) Moon_VS_Madoka_5.jpeg|Sailor Moon VS Madoka (Version 5) 88EA9922-FCF8-4AF8-9258-C327D1975998.jpeg|Luigi VS Tails REMATCH (Nintendo VS Sega) 1C5B5AB2-20D1-49ED-8AC9-6153165B7180.jpeg|Luigi VS Tails REMATCH (Super Smash Flash 2 Version) 6BE20B6C-82C0-4CCC-8636-776F39BFFC64.png|Yang VS Bakugou (RWBY VS My Her Academia) RosalinaVSPalutenaLokaFåghel.png|Rosalina VS Palutena (Super Mario VS Kid Icarus) Space_Waifu_VS_Sky_Waifu.jpeg|Rosalina VS Palutena (Version 2) ShantaeVSFiliaLokaFåghel.png|Shantae VS Filia (Shantae VS Skullgirls) LucinaVSKitanaLokaFåghel.png|Lucina VS Kitana (Fire Emblem VS Mortal Kombat) 0FEB92BF-87E4-42AA-8DB0-65772C51C41F.jpeg|Lucina VS Kitana (Version 2) RainVSZukoLokaFåghel.png|Rain VS Zuko (Mortal Kombat VS Avatar) HoodVSPeacockLokaFåghel.png|B.B. Hood VS Peacock (Darkstalkers VS Skullgirls) I_don’t_know_what_to_call_this_one.jpeg|B.B. Hood VS Peacock (Version 2) MetaKnightVSZeroLokaFåghel.png|Meta Knight VS Zero (Kirby VS Mega Man) CellVSAnnihilusLokaFåghel.png|Cell VS Annihilus (Dragon Ball VS Marvel) NoobVSReaperLokaFåghel.png|Noob Saibot VS Reaper (Mortal Kombat VS Overwatch) Shadows_of_Death.jpeg|Noob VS Reaper (Version 2) BrolyVSJuggernautLokaFåghel.png|Broly VS Juggernaut (Dragon Ball VS Marvel) Power_of_Rage.jpeg|Broly VS Juggernaut (Version 2) JasonVSMichaelLokaFåghel.png|Jason Voorhes VS Michael Myers (Friday the 13th VS Halloween) Mask_boi.jpeg|Jason VS Michael (Version 2) AdamVSSamLokaFåghel.png|Adam Taurus VS Jetsream Sam (RWBY VS Metal Gear) LadybugVSSpider-GwenLokaFåghel.png|Ladybug VS Soider-Gwen (Miraculous VS Marvel) ItachiVSSesshomaruLokaFåghel_.png|Itachi VS Sesshomaru (Naruto VS InuYasha) RubyVSMakLokaFåghel.png|Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn (RWBY VS Soul Eater) FU_Nuts_&_Dolts_is_canon.jpeg|Ruby VS Maka (Version 2) GaaraVSCrocLokaFåghel.png|Gaara VS Crocodile (Naruto VS One Piece) Cue_Star_Wars_sand_mem.jpeg|Gaara VS Crocodile (Version 2) (CD_VS_llaB_nogarD)_-rb-_hsalF-esreveR_SV_kcalB_ukoG.jpeg| Goku Black VS Reverse-Flash (Dragon Ball VS DC) Can_Goku_Black_say_the_N-Word?.jpeg|Goku Black VS Reverse-Flash (Version 2) Chun-LiVSLingXiaoyuLokaFåghel.png|Chun-Li VS Ling Xiaoyu (Street Fighter VS Tekken) PyramidVSNemesisLokaFåghel.png|Pyramid Head VS Nemesis (Silent Hill VS Resident Evil) ErronVSJesseLokaFåghel.png|Erron Black VS McCree (Mortal Kombat VS Overwatch) KakashiVSAizawaLokaFåghel.png|Kakashi VS Aizawa (Naruto VS My Hero Academia) FriezaVSMegatronLokaFåghel.png|Frieza VS Megatron (Dragon Ball VS Transformers) SaikoVSNoraLokaFåghel.png|Saiko VS Nora (SMG4 VS RWBY) It_makes_more_sense_than_you_think.jpeg|Saiko VS Nora (Version 2) SaitamaVSSquirrelGirlLokaFåghel.png|Saitama VS Squirrel Girl (One Punch Man VS Marvel) MulanVSMeridaLokaFåghel.png|Fa Mulan VS Merida (Mulan VS Brave) JasonVSBuckyLokaFåghel.png|Jason Todd VS Bucky Barnes (DC VS Marvel) EVAVSMothraLokaFåghel.png|EVA-02 VS Mothra (Evangelion VS Godzilla) KataraVSJuviaLokaFåghel.png|Katara VS Juvia (Avatar VS Fairy Tail) RyūkoVSMasaneLokaFåghel.png|Ryūko Matoi VS Masane Amaha (Kill la Kill! VS Witchblade) IbukiVSInoLokaFåghel.png|Ibuki VS Ino (Street Fighter VS Naruto) I_sure_have_been_redoing_a_lot_of_TN’s_recently.jpeg|Ibuki VS Ino (Version 2) IkaVSMeggyLokaFaåghel.png|Ika Musume VS Meggy Spletzer (Squid Girl VS SMG4) BlazeVSCinderLokaFåghel.png|Blaze VS Cinder (Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct) AkameVSKilluaLokaFåghel.png|Akame VS Killua (Akame Ga KILL VS Hunter X Hunter) Honestly_not_that_good.jpeg|Akame VS Killua (Version 2) ZimVSCryptoLokaFåghel.png|Zim VS Crypto (Invader ZIM VS Destroy all Humans!) GohanVSChibiLokaFåghel.png|Son Gohan VS Sailor Chibi Moon (Dragon Ball VS Sailor Moon) BlakeVSMikasaLokaFåghel.png|Blake VS Mikasa (RWBY VS Attack on Titan) ShulkVSLightningLokaFåghel.png|Shulk VS Lightning (Xenoblade VS Final Fantasy) TikiVSTohruLokaFåghel.png|Tiki VS Tohru (Fire Emblem VS Dragon Maid) PainwheelVSDecapreLokaFåghel.png|Painwheel VS Decapre (Skullgirls VS Street Fighter) ThunderVSNightwolfLokaFåghel.png|Cheif Thunder VS Nightwolf (Killer Instinct VS Mortal Kombat) LucyVSRinLokaFåghel.png|Lucy Heartfilia VS Rin Tohsaka (Fairy Tail VS Stay/Fate night) BoaVSMedusa.png|Boa Hancock VS Rider Medusa (One Piece VS Stay/Fate Night) Sexy_slippery_snake_sisters.jpeg|Boa VS Rider (Version 2) Ones i made just for fun Carl_VS_Cap.jpeg|Charmx VS Captain America (YouTube VS Marvel) GodessVSGodLokaFåghel .png|Natsuki VS Venus Fire Trap (Doki Doki VS Super Mario) PyrrhaVSPeterLokaFåghel.png|Pyrrha Nikos VS Spider-Man (RWBY VS Marvel) Tony_dies_yet_again.jpeg|Mega Man X VS Iron Man (Mega Man VS Marvel) Don’t_judge_me_okay.jpeg|Team RWBY Battle Royale Venom_with_alternate_colours.jpeg|Anti-Venom VS Red Venom (Marvel VS Capcom) Red_Robots.jpeg|Zero VS Vision (Mega Man VS Marvel) I_lowkey_want_to_see_this_happen.jpeg|Spongebob VS Gumball SpawnVSGhostRiderLokaFåghel.png|Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Image VS Marvel) D4D42BF5-82E2-4191-8206-06D4AA16DDAE.png|Killed by Sephiroth Battle Royale (Desti VS Vergil VS Aerith) Wow_this_TN_sucks.jpeg|SpaceGodzilla VS Destroyah (Godzilla VS Godzilla) Hiya_Jokie._You_wanna_rap?.jpeg|Joker VS Pennywise (DC VS IT)] The ones you guys requested DeidaraVSYoshikageLokaFåghel.png|Deidara VS Yoshikage Kira (Naruto VS JoJo’s) RonanVSSteppenLokaFåghel.png|Ronan VS Steppenwulf (Marvel VS DC) CapVSBradleyLokaFåghel.png|Captain America VS King Bradley (Marvel VS Fullmetal Alchemist) Widowmaker_Sings.jpeg|Aurra Sing VS Widowmaker (Star Wars VS Overwatch) Theo.jpeg|Altina Orion VS Penny Polendina (Cold Steel VS RWBY) Theopo.jpeg|Altina VS Penny (Version 2) Cross_legged_bois.jpeg|Zenyatta VS Dhalsim (Overwatch VS Street Fighter) Hottie_in_Iron_Man_Suit_VS_Shortie_Italian.jpeg|Samus VS Mario (Metroid VS Mario) I_don’t_even....jpeg|Sharon Needles VS Yvie Oddly (I’m confused too) Space_Tyrants.jpeg|Frieza VS Megatron (Dragon Ball VS Transformers) Zooming_Shrieks.jpeg|The Shriek VS Zoom (Hyperion Cantos VS DC) I’m_out_of_funny_names.jpeg|Riku VS Nero (Kingdom Hearts VS DmC) Huh,_They’re_both_kinda_hot.jpeg|Lady VS Seras Victoria (DmC VS Hellsing) 8D9E3486-C558-4651-8021-D91BFE3CB40B.jpeg|Fossil Pokèmon Battle Royale (Part 1) A7F29ACF-AAF0-4A40-9487-4C9F4A4BDD72.jpeg|Fossil Pokèmon Battle Royale (Part 2) 33418346-DC68-4C8F-8F3B-2CC62CA11FD6.jpeg|Fossil Pokèmon Battle Royale (Part Final) 785F5BF3-317D-4466-8D8C-C8D70B167AD7.jpeg|John Rambo VS Leng-Feng (First Blood VS Wolf Warrior) 1C36AA19-07D8-4F15-9D85-7FDF9D495BC9.jpeg|Frieza VS He-Man (Dragon Ball VS He-Man) 2430F841-0722-4424-A2DE-715E403798BC.jpeg|Brandon Breyer VS Eleven (Brightburn VS Stranger Things) D52B40CC-102A-4968-91CB-943B7FE63154.jpeg|Blake Belladonna VS Noob Saibor (RWBY VS Mortal Kombat) 00D0495D-B0ED-407E-AC5C-5EB9BBA01C50.jpeg|Storm VS Mera (Marvel VS DC) 2ECAAE17-BF63-477F-BB4F-B62C5244CC50.jpeg|Akira Kirusu VS Ryūko Matoi (Persona VS Kill la Kill!) 7956DEA9-912B-49BA-B29C-20A3EFBEFCF7.jpeg|Yu VS Josuke (Persona VS JoJo) 29F4B60B-FC9F-4105-977B-ADC02E75BF4B.jpeg|Minato VS Dracula (Persona VS Castlevania) Category:Blog posts